


He's my Boss

by tommiwithaquill



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommiwithaquill/pseuds/tommiwithaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor sees someone touching his boyfriend's shoulder and takes things a step too far. Or maybe he takes a step just far enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I let my friend give a prompt of her choosing as her birthday present! She asked for jealous!Connor, Connor meeting Oliver's co-workers, and maybe a splash of smut. This is the result! Happy birthday to one badass, smart, gorgeous lady. :) <3

Oliver had forgotten his lunch. It was an easy fix that the man could handle himself, and Connor knew Ollie would probably find it ridiculous that he had taken the time to bring it to the office - but Connor wanted to. Oliver made him want to do all of those cheesy, lovey-dovey things Connor had once thought he would always despise. Besides, he was rather proud of himself for making something aside from breakfast and had been looking forward to Oliver’s feedback. 

That was why Connor found himself taking the elevator up to the “Information Technology” floor of the Advertising Agency, holding a brown paper sack and squirming in his coat because the building was hotter than hell. It wasn’t too hard to find his way to Oliver’s cubicle, but the small space was already occupied by someone. Someone who had their hand resting on Oliver’s shoulder and their head leaned over the opposite, peering at the man’s screen and talking into his ear. 

It was way too close for Connor’s liking and he tightened his hand on the bag, the paper crinkling. For a moment all he could do was stand there and glare but he very quickly marched himself to the cubicle and pushed his way in uncomfortably close to the stranger. “Ollie.” The man jumped in his seat, words interrupted. His first instinct was to turn to the closest voice which brought him nose to nose with what could only be a co-worker. The second of hesitation and wide eyes only made Connor more tense. He set Oliver’s lunch down with a thump and dropped a heavy hand on Oliver’s shoulder, nudging the stranger’s away like a bug. 

“Connor?” Oliver had finally righted his line of sight. 

“You forgot your lunch.” Connor said it with a hand gesture before letting his fingers land back on Ollie’s shoulder with a too-tight squeeze. “Don’t want you to forget to eat. And I made it for you. Remember? After our steamy make-out session?” Connor’s eyes landed on the stranger’s with an intensity that made Oliver shiver. Or maybe the shaking was from his nervous, squeaky laugh. 

“Uh. Connor…” He said before trying to remove the man’s hand. “This is my boss.” Ollie gave said boss a nervous smile. The man at least looked more amused than angry. He even offered Connor his hand for a shake. Connor frowned and didn’t take it. 

“Seems pretty handsy for a boss.” Connor said it very bluntly and Oliver stood, wiggling his way between the two men. 

“Excuse us for a second?” He said apologetically to his boss before nudging at Connor with a lifted eyebrow. “Come on. Let’s go outside.” Ollie had to physically push Connor who was squaring up to his boss and refusing to look away from him. Oliver was eternally thankful his boss had a good sense of humor. It was rare kind of authority figure to find in their line of work. 

Oliver managed to get Connor into the “shared” bathroom which didn’t have stalls. He locked the door behind himself and placed his hands on his hips. “What _was_ that?” He tried to look stern but honestly he was kind of tickled by Connor’s obvious jealousy - especially when it was towards his _boss_. “Are you actually jealous right now?” 

“He was touching you.” 

“…as people do when they’re trying to get a closer look at your work and confined to a cubicle. Have you never worked in an office before? People do that all the time.” 

“So there are more guys going around groping your shoulders?” Connor looked genuinely agitated. “Maybe you shouldn’t work here anymore. I make enough money. You don’t really have to. You could always do freelance work if you really wanted…” Connor was actually doing the math in his head and Oliver couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m not quitting my job just because my co-workers are friendly. There’s only one other man working here who likes guys, and he’s bi. You don’t have to worry, Connor. Seriously.” Ollie was trying so hard not to smile but he was having a hard time fighting it down. Connor continued to look petulant for a moment before a sly smirk formed on his lips. 

“Fine. But at least give me a kiss. I brought you lunch.” Oliver wasn’t so sure that he should - not with the predatory stare in his boyfriend’s eyes. It was still hard to deny Connor, though, and Oliver found himself agree with an eye-roll and jerky nod. The kiss was gentle and innocent but he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was when Connor backed him up against the wall and hooked his fingers in Oliver’s belt loops. He gasped as the man licked into his mouth but did nothing to get Connor to cease and desist. In fact Oliver only encouraged the other man, sliding his hands around Connor’s sides to dig fingers into the small of the man’s back - pinning Connor closer. 

The noise that escaped Oliver was somewhere between a laugh and a growl when Connor started to nip down his jaw. “No - No!” Oliver tried to shove Connor away when the man sucked at a patch of skin just above his collar - but doing so only made Connor bite harder which made Oliver’s knees go weak. “Connor,” Oliver groaned. He couldn’t deny that having the man so possessive was hot as hell. Especially when Connor went down on his knees. 

“I really need to get back to work,” Ollie panted as he swatted Connor’s hands away from his belt. He didn’t walk away, though, and instead helped the other man get the leather undone and jerked his button through the hole. Connor tugged the fly of Oliver’s slacks down and it was only a swift motion later that he found himself halfway in Connor’s mouth. Ollie had to bite on his own fist to keep from being too loud. His free hand went right to Connor’s thick hair, though, holding tight. “Dammit…” Oliver thumped his head back against the wall in defeat, slouching down some against the wall. 

Connor knew just how to suck, how deep to take Oliver and which ways to twist his hands and his tongue to get the other man quaking within minutes. Oliver’s stomach muscles kept twitching and Connor placed a hand over his belly to hold the other man still against the wall, not letting him move how he wanted. That only spurred Oliver closer to his orgasm, though, which was soon spilling across Connor’s tongue. “Don’t you dare swallow,” Oliver had enough of a mind to say that, grateful that Connor actually listened to him. 

When Connor stood, Oliver’s knees buckled some and the other had to grab his elbows. “Woah, Ollie. I know I’m good but you should probably remember how to walk. You have t work, remember?” The words were very smug. Connor pulled Oliver’s pants up for him, making sure to tuck him back into his boxers and do everything up properly because he wasn’t so sure Oliver was in the right frame of mind to remember his fly. 

“Wh-what about you?” Connor grinned at the breathy question and pressed a close-mouthed kiss to Oliver’s lips. 

“I’ll get mine later.” He raked his eyes down and back up. “This is good enough for now.” Oliver groaned and nudged Connor back. 

“I told you already. They’re not interested. Especially my boss. And even if they were? I already have the hottest guy in the world.” Ollie grinned at Connor, frowning at the flat line of the man’s lips and the flick of his eyes. Oliver reached out a hand to cup his jaw. “And the smartest. And the sweetest - although you’re kind of an asshole sometimes.” That pulled a smile out of Connor. Oliver forgot, sometimes, that Connor could be pretty unsure of himself as well. It was always so shocking because Oliver didn’t see any reason for the man to be self-conscious, but he was slowly learning that Connor liked to hear compliments on anything but his looks but for a different reason than Oliver. That was all anyone ever made Connor out to be good for - and it simply wasn’t true. 

“Alright. I really do have to get back to work.” Oliver leaned in to get another soft kiss, rubbing at Connor’s scruff some before he went to fidget with himself in the mirror. The mark on his neck was vivid, and big, and there was no way he was going to be able to hide it. That was probably, actually certainly, what Connor had intended. “Like I said. You’re an ass.” Oliver grinned at Connor before ghosting his fingers over the mark and shivering.

“I’m getting you back when I get home.” 

“I dare you.” Connor narrowed his eyes at Oliver. “Enjoy your lunch.” 

“Actually I change my statement. I’m getting you back when I get home - if I don’t die of food poisoning.” Oliver looked positively delighted at the offended look on Connor’s face, and spun on his heel to walk out and back to work before the other man could say anything to stop him. 

The lunch was actually pretty delicious. And the best part about the rest of Oliver’s day? Whenever his boss came over looking like he wanted to nag Ollie about his current project? He took one look at Oliver’s neck and beelined in the opposite direction. 

It wasn’t so bad having a jealous boyfriend.


End file.
